


Animal (Katalex)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [17]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex cares for her girlfriend's horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal (Katalex)

Stalker raised his head from looking at his empty food trough when he heard the stable door opening and footsteps on the wooden floor. Usually, his rider fed him earlier than this. Was this her coming now?

“Sorry, Stalker, it’s only me,” said Alex, and Stalker put his head back down and pinned his ears. “Katja’s sick.”

Stalker raised his head again. Sick? His rider hadn’t been sick since they’d fled Dark Core. He whickered in concern.

“Oh no, don’t worry, it’s not like that. She was just wrong about the cold in Dino Valley affecting her.” Stalker eyed the girl nervously as she approached him, but then he caught a whiff of what she had in her pocket. Sugar! At that, his ears perked up and he gave a happy swish of his tail. 

“Are you hungry, boy?” asked Alex. Stalker neighed in response, causing some answering neighs and stomping hooves from the other stalls. “Heh, that’s what I thought.” Alex unlatched the door to his stall and walked in, dragging a bale of hay in after her. He was being fed first, the recipient of the crunchiest hay, yet he still nosed at Alex’s back pocket as she bent down to tear off some hay.

“Hey!” Alex straightened up quickly, causing the animal to jerk his head back and stomp his hoof. “Only your rider gets to touch that.” She petted his nose, though, and Stalker rumbled a noise. Then he snuffled at Alex’s hand, smelling something sweet.

“And here I thought you’d be scared of me,” said Alex. Stalker had expected that too. But there was no malice in Alex’s movements, even if she did smell of ozone. Alex filled his food trough with hay, and Stalker thanked her by snuffling at Alex’s hair. Alex giggled, then stopped when Stalker pulled his head away.

“I had a hat,” said Alex. Stalker dropped it on the ground, then made his move when she bent down to pick it up. There was a slight tearing noise as Stalker got the sugarcubes and a good chunk of Alex’s back pocket.

“You’re cheeky,” said Alex. “Has Meteor been teaching you bad things?”

“I have done no such thing,” Meteor called from a few stalls down.

“Sure you haven’t,” said Alex. She looked at Stalker’s water trough. “Hmm, your water trough needs refilling. I’ll go get you a bucket.”

When she returned, Alex refilled Stalker’s water trough and then grabbed a handful of hay. She held it out towards Stalker, and Stalker stretched his neck out to take the food. He could see the human’s fear in her slight trembling, and he remembered the monster that he’d once been. Wanting to reassure the girl, this human who his rider had taken as her mate, he reached out for her mind with his.

“It is alright,” said Stalker. “I will not hurt you ever again.” Alex gasped at hearing Stalker’s voice in her head, and then she hugged his neck once he’d finished eating.

“Thank you.”


End file.
